the italian,and the cosplayer
by Toa Ihu-Toa of Midnight
Summary: Kali Patterson always wanted to cosplay. but one night after asking her family for a cosplay of Italy from the anime Hetalia,shes knocked into a world were,the countrys of the world are actual people,and in the middle of WW2! as she trys to find her way back to the reality she is stressing to return to,she makes new freinds and a unexspected relationship to. N.ItalyxOCHaiti
1. reality,to anime

"man,cosplaying looks like fun." kali said watching a ask a country video. "hmmmm,mabe,i can cosplay too. i have plenty of mony from christmas." she said looking up hetalia costumes on a cosplay site. on the site,she looked for her favorite caracters costume,italy. minutes later,she showed her dad and brother,her brother identifyed the costume uniform,and told her that they could get her that for $15 at a serplus store,and they probaby had some that could fit her. her dad said that it was too exspensive to order,not even the wig that went with it. kali went to her room raged,she had one opinon about their comments. she knew it was exspensive,and she said she wuld use HER money to help cover it,she understood they could see into getting her the uniform from a store that might sell them for a cheaper price. "if they were like me,then they would understand!" she said remained raged,aftershe got back to her home with her mom and step dad in jesup. when she was in her room,she sat in her bean bag chair,and repeated what she said back at her real dads house. "if they were like me,then they would underrstand!" then,thats when it hitt her as if a stab n the heart. no one,was like her,or would understand her. she pulled the chair into her closet,placed it in the corner,closed the door,sat in the chair,and wept. the closet,was her only place,of pure privacy. however,it normaly stayed the same,only for forgotten old childhood toys,being a place for clothes,and two importantthings to discribe it. it always remained as a very cold,and dark closet. this i basicly every youngsters nightmare,involveing monsters hideing in their home at a place near their bed were they slept every night. however,past that "silly tale" as she calls it,she was all a's for sitting in there like that. but,she felt like a freak. she knew,her whole family would never understand her. then,as one of her tears hit the carpet,she felt herself fall to the floor,and fall unconcus. she had no time to tell what happened to cause that,but,she was long gone into the back of her mind laying on the carpet in the dark freezing closet.

she woke with a moan,and got up to see herself brushing dirt from her,dress? she wasnt wearing a dress when she fell unconcus. "i wasnt wearing this white dress in my closet,i was wearing a t-shirt and jeans!" she found a lake nearby,and ran to it. she was very thirsty,and needed to get dirt off her arms,legs,face and hands. but after the reached it,she looked into the water,and,herrefection had a shocking appearance. he hair was no longer short like she had it. instead,now she had long hair that seemed to go to the middle of her thighs. her eyes,were a red color,not her dark brown that matched her once short hairs color,however they were the same shade before. she couldent beleive this. she actually took the thought of this as a dream,and well... slaped her self in a gesture to wakeing herself up. but,she only let out a "ow" and rubbed her cheak. no,this wasnt a dream. it was real. "i dont get how this happened." she just took it all in as facts and what reality had then come to, and washed her face,legs,arms and hands. then she looked up to see a black haired man in a white uniform. she didnt know who this man was,or what he would or could do to her,but she pulled streangth in to walk over to him. but as she walked over to him,she remembered what she was taught and told about strangers as a little girl. she rememberd that her grandmother said not to exit the front was told that men who were very mean and bad,would take little girls and boys,and kill them. this only scared her,and she knew her grandparents knew alot about the world she was born into,so,she never left the yard,front,or back. then she finaly gottobeing 1 foot away from the man. she gasped as he turned to her. "oh,hello there." he said with a gentle smile. kali stummbled to find the right words to say,and finaly let out a shy hello. she was very shy around people in these situations. "is something wrong,are you lost?" the man asked walking closer to her. "i-i am. i-infact,i w-was trying to find out how i got here,and i-i was wondering,i-if you could help me." she stummbled out of her mouth. the man smiled and took her hand. "its ok,if your scared of me,i wont hurt you. and,may i know your name?" he asked. thats when a name,not of her own she was born to,but a countrys name. "H-Haiti. my name is Haiti." she said with her mind wondering why she said that was her name. "its nice to meet you Haiti. my name is Japan. if its ok with you,i can take you to my house,and i bet your hungry." he said still smileing warmly. kali couldent belive who he said he was. she realizd,she was now in the world of Hetalia! that also meant,the two powers are at war,and,strong countries could easily try to "conqour" her if she dosent watch out."oh,that would be nice,and i do happen to be starveing." she replied after the thoughts zoomed thought her head.

later on they reached his house. japan grabed something from a drawer and handed it to her. kali knew what it was,and what it meant. it was a white kimono,and,its traditional to wear this in Japans country,so,she accepted it with a smile. as she went to change,the thought from what was reality to that moment. she remembered tht she used to just LOVE kimonos. she always thought that they were pretty. when she was changed,she joined japan at a table witch had rice,fish,meat,and some cups of warm tea. she sat down in front of him,and ate with him. Japan noticed she loved rice,witch was true in what was reality. after they were done eating,he offeredd to take her for a walk in his garden. she agreed,she also loved japanese gardens. but,as they headed for the door to his garden, they heard a voice at the front door. "ve,Japan,me and Germany came to visit!"


	2. site seeing

they turned around to see a man with light brown hair and,a curl that stuck out to his right run in. "Japan! me and Germany came to visit yo-" he said being cut off as the man turned the corner,he stared at them,and,he seemed very surprised. then a tall blonde man came from the door to were the other was. he sighed and apologized to them for there being no "knock on the door before entering" involved. "i see you have a guest Japan." the blond man said. Japan nodded and gestured them that they were able come closer. when the two men came closer,Japan chose that they best be introduced. "guys,this id Haiti. i met her at a pond nearby here." Japan said following a gentle smile,"hello",and wave from her."jah,its a plesure to meet you Haiti. im Germany,and,this is Italy." Germany said looking at Ialy when he introduced the italian. but,italy was looking at the floor,his cheeks blushed red. "Italy,dont be rude,say hi." Japan said. "oh! eh-y-yes uh,h-hello!" the italian said shakeing a bit. Germany and Japan just saw that,Italy couldent seem to look at her without blushing and trembleing. then Germany suggested that they show her their sites,witch she said sounded splended. as she went to go change back into her dress,Germany and Japan looked at italy and asked that one question. "what happened with you there?" they both asked him. Italy looked at them,with his cheaks pink,since he was starting to kindof calm down. "i-i dont know guys... i just get a feeling about her." he said. "v'ell,no normal feeling from a girl makes you react like v'hat,unless." the german said with a smirk creeping up on him and japans faces,almost creeoning Italy out,who was actually more embarased about what was awnser that they were about to say. "your in love with her..." they said simotaniusly. "VE! d-dont be silly! i wouldnt love her! i-i would only be her freind!" Italy said,his red blush comeing back. "you cant deny it Italy. and,its ok." Japan reassured. Italy looked at them,calming down again. " actually very nice to like someone,and,it can have benifits." Germany said patting his back. "really guys?" Italy asked them. "yes. and,we wont tell." Japan said while noding. Italy smiled and watched Haiti com back in her white dress. "hey,Japan,is ot ok if i keep the kimon? its so pretty and comfertable." she asked. "yes,i have plenty. and,it can be like a freindship present." Japan said smileing. "oh,thank you." she said bowing,since its polite to Japanese people.

later on,they were veiwing Germanys sites. Germany and japan saw Italy writeing on some paper. Germany asked Japan to show her the park,while he asked Italy what he was doing. Japan nodded and took Haiti to see the park. "vhat it that?" Germany asked,kinda frightning Italy in the process while standing behind him. "ve,its a song,for Haiti." Germany took Italy to a bench and read the lyrics on the paper,though it wasnt finnished. he read, "Haiti,Haiti, your hair shines like the moon light. your eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky. your stare makes me feel like takeing flight,the sound of your voice makes my heart pound,and i wonder why. if we part for a reason for this war,i will only be reassured with that we will meet again. but if i die i will make sure its not with out seeing you,and protecting you. for i have only three words that i must say i-" and that was it. "very nice song so far." Germany said hand him back the paper. "ve,thanks and,it allcomes from my heart,i guess." he said back,looking down.


End file.
